


Succumb

by MaesMora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/pseuds/MaesMora
Summary: Harry has a need only a certain dungeon bat can fill.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Succumb

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing I do, apparently. To dip my toe into writing for a fandom I'll post poetry first while I'm working on a multi-chapter work that will consume me and take me forever to deliver on. I got impatient. What can I say?

Shaking hands.  
My fingers don’t know  
how to touch you,  
inexperienced.

My feelings are as  
raw as the look on  
your face when I  
begin to bend.

Going to my knees,  
a supplicant seeking  
relief, daring the dark  
fire in your eyes.

Your words can either  
flay me open and leave  
me bleeding on your  
floor or finish me entirely.

When you let me  
strip you bare,  
take you in,  
it’s indescribable.

Is there anything like  
patient scorn to teach  
one to savor a bit of  
danger, a slight bite?

Elegant hands.  
Yours shaking now  
as you touch me;  
you’re experienced.

It doesn’t make a  
difference because  
now it’s us, finally  
alone in the dark.

A candle wavering  
splashes light over  
our writhing skin,  
bodies entwined.

I’ll learn from your  
iron restraint, and  
you’ll warm to my  
ebullient desire.


End file.
